


I always seem to smile

by heyhay13



Series: SouMako Week [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Family, M/M, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/pseuds/heyhay13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Makoto go to dinner with Sousuke's parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always seem to smile

**Author's Note:**

> My late entry for SouMako week day 4! The prompt was families/birthdays so I went the with meeting Sousuke's parents!

Sousuke looks at the door, nerves eating at his stomach as he looks back to the brunette standing beside him.

                “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.” He said quickly, turning around but Makoto’s hand caught his arm.

                “Sousuke, they’re your parents. It’s going to be fine, alright? I’m here for you.” He purred softly, giving him that smile that convinced Sousuke that the boy was really an angel. Fighting down the nerves he nodded slowly, looking back at the door. “They don’t know. We agreed you would tell them when you’re ready, so there’s nothing to worry about.” Makoto encouraged and Sousuke knew he was right. It still made him feel a little guilty that he had yet to tell his parents that the brunette was _more_ than just his friend. He knew Makoto had already come out to his parents, but the Tachibanas and the Yamazakis were very different people.

                “Alright… let’s get this over with.” Sousuke muttered, finally reaching out and ringing the doorbell. A few moments later it opened to a woman several inches shorter than the two of them with long black hair and blue grey eyes.

                “You are late young man.” She said with a disapproving tone until she saw Makoto. “oh, is this your friend?”

                “Um, yeah, mother this is Makoto Tachibana, Makoto, this is my mother.” Sousuke introduced as Makoto lit up with a smile towards the woman.

                “It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Yamazaki,” the brunette said and his mother looked impressed.

                “The pleasure is mine, please come in.” She said, leading them before looking to Sousuke. “I wish you were that well-mannered, you should follow your friend’s example.” She criticized and Sousuke just nodded quietly as he followed her into the house.

                As they walked in Sousuke felt Makoto’s hand lightly brush against his. He glanced up over at him and the brunette gave him an encouraging smile before the entered the room. Sousuke relaxed a little as he saw his father sitting on one of the couches.

                “Sousuke! You made it!” The man said, standing up. Makoto was stunned to see he was even taller than Sousuke and it was clear what side of the family he took after. The man smiled, going over to them. “And you must be your friend, Makoto right?” he asked.

                “Yes sir, it’s nice to meet you.” Makoto said quickly, offering his hand. Sousuke’s father smiled, shaking his hand before looking over to his son.

                “When you said “Makoto” I thought you’d be bringing a young lady with you son,” He said with a laugh. Though Sousuke huffed, feeling embarrassed about it, Makoto didn’t mind. The man hadn’t said it with any kind of disappointment in his voice, just humor.

                “I have to admit it is a common mistake” Makoto told him and the man laughed, smiling back at him.

                “I’m sure it is. Well, I welcome you to our home. Are you two hungry yet? I think dinner is almost ready.” He said before leading everyone to the kitchen. Mrs. Yamazaki had already gone in to pull dinner out of the oven. There was a noticeable silence between Sousuke’s parents, but Makoto quickly spoke up.

                “Can we help with anything?” The brunette asked.

                “No, thank you though Makoto. Everything is already prepared.” She replied.

                “Why don’t we go sit down then?” Mr. Yamazaki said, looking to the boys. Sousuke nodded and the two of them followed him into the dining room. Their home was more modern styled and it was cleaned so well it almost looked like no one actually lived there. Makoto could tell how different it was from his own home, which always seemed to be a bit messy from the twins.

                Soon dinner was on the table and everyone started eating. Makoto and Sousuke sat next to each other with the Yamazakis on the opposite side of the table.

                “So Makoto, what are you studying?” Sousuke’s father asked.

                “Ah, I’m studying sports coaching education, I’d like to become a swim instructor.” Makoto told them.

                “So you swim then?” His father asked.

                “Yes! That’s actually how I met Sousuke, I was on the Iwaboti team.” He said.

                “Oh? The team that beat Samezuka in the relay right? You must have a pretty good team then.”

                “He was the captain actually” Sousuke added in and Makoto blushed a little, not really liking to brag about himself.

                “I don’t remember you talking about Makoto in high school Sousuke.” His mother interjected.

                “Well we didn’t really know each other then.” Sousuke replied a little harshly, getting a little tired of the criticizing looks the woman kept giving him.

                “Yeah! It was a crazy coincidence when we had a class together.” Makoto said with a laugh and Sousuke was amazed how well Makoto could handle his mother.

                “So you two are close then?” She asked him, looking between the two of them.

                “Yes, we started studying together and, well, I was spending so much time over at Sousuke’s apartment anyways that we decided to move in together.” Makoto explained and Sousuke could feel his mother’s glare suddenly turn to him.

                “Roommates now then? You didn’t tell us that either Sousuke.” She said sternly.

                “You didn’t really need to know.” Sousuke muttered and for a moment no one really said anything.

                “So… either of you two boys have a girlfriend yet?” Mr. Yamazaki asked with a chuckle, trying to break the tension sparking between his wife and son. Makoto let out a bit of a laugh as well as he started to tell them no when Sousuke reached the end of his rope. He was sitting here with the person he cared for more than anyone else in the world and he didn’t even have the guts to tell his parents.

                “Oh, um, no, not-!” Makoto had started to stay.

                “Actually yes.” Sousuke said and Makoto’s head whipped around to face him. Sousuke looked over at him, seeing Makoto’s surprised and worried expression and he smiled a little to tell him it was okay. He looked back to his parents. His father looked genuinely interested and happy but his mother was still scolding, likely because this was yet _another_ thing her son had not told them.

                “Makoto and I are dating.” Sousuke said boldly and the shock was quickly apparent on both of the Yamazakis’ faces.

                “Excuse me?” his mother’s tone was cold as she spoke first. Sousuke felt Makoto’s hand move to his thigh just as a comforting touch. Sousuke looked back at him, trying to calm his nerves again.

                “We’ve been together about a year now, since we moved in together.” Sousuke said and his mother suddenly stood up.

                “Sousuke. Come talk to me in the kitchen.” She snapped but Sousuke stayed firmly planted at Makoto’s side.

                “I’m staying right-“ Sousuke started but he was actually interrupted by his father.

                “Aoi, please, sit back down.” The man said. She glared at her husband, clearly disagreeing but she took her seat again as Mr. Yamazaki looked back to his son.

                “Sousuke,” he started, looking over at Makoto as well. “Does being with Makoto make you happy?” he asked and both his son and wife looked stunned.

                “Y-Yes.” Sousuke replied, still getting over that his father hadn’t immediately disapproved. He slid his hand over to Makoto’s taking it gently and the brunette smiled softly as Sousuke looked over at him. “Yes it does.” He said, more confidently this time.

                “Well I think that’s all that matters. Makoto, you seem like a perfectly fine young man to me. Treat my son well.” He said and Makoto lit up.

                “Yes sir!” the brunette said brightly.

                “Good, now then. Aoi, I believe we have a pie in the oven yes? Let’s go check on that.” He said, getting up. Mrs. Yamazaki still looked stunned but she rose up as well and followed him into the kitchen. Sousuke let out a sigh of relief and turned to Makoto, whose eyes were a little watery.

                “That was so brave of you.” Makoto whispered, smiling brightly even though he was tearing up.

                “Only because you were there with me.” Sousuke purred softly before he pulled Makoto in and kissed him sweetly. When he pulled back, Makoto wiped his eyes quickly, looking like his heart was bursting.

                “Shall we go help them clean up? I’m sure we have time to get this dishes done before dessert is ready.” Sousuke asked, getting up and he started collecting the empty plates.

                “I thought you hate cleaning?” Makoto asked him as he started to do the same.

                “I think I owe at least this much to my dad right now…” Sousuke said fondly, feeling a new found respect for his father. Makoto chuckled and helped bring everything over to the kitchen.

                “I think we both do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yay! I like the idea of Sousuke and his father getting along pretty well... and this was really cute to write <3


End file.
